Fighting Fate
by JustAnotherAmateurWriter
Summary: Lila left James when she found out she was pregnant, breaking James. I year and so later Lila needs help with Mason and she has no one to turn to, so she bites her pride and has to go to the one person she thought she would never see again. What will James think when he learns he has a son, what will the future for them be? will there be a future at all?
1. Chapter 1: Reopened Scars

**A/N:Hey guys, this is my new story. Its a daddy james. I hope that you guys like it. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of a cry woke me up from my spot sitting at the table with the pile of unpaid bills. I must have fallen asleep after I finally got Mason to sleep. He was fussy, but then again what 4 month old is not fussy at times. I looked at the bills and sighed as I got up and walked over to Mason's room.

I had a one room apartment, and I wanted to make sure Mason had his own room, so his nursery took up the one room and I slept on the pull out in the living room. My place was small, but for the past year this was all that I needed, since it was only Mason and I.

I walked in and went over to the crib and looked down at those beautiful eyes and big smile. I wonder if Mason will have his eye color, he already had his smile, skin, hair, and attitude. I consonantly see him in Mason. It makes it hard, but I love this little boy so much. I picked him up and give him his morning kisses. "Hey little man, how's mommies favorite guy" I cooed at him as I placed him on the changing table. He looked up at me and smiled as always. He was always so happy, and always light up the room. Just like him.

I pushed those thought aside as I reach down and grabbed a diaper, noticing it was the second to last one in the pack I made a mental note to get more. I quickly got him changed and washed up, fed, and in his swing content. When I realized that I had thirty minutes before it was time to leave and take mason to Mrs. Taylor. The nice old lady that has been like family to me and Mase since I moved in last year. She watches him for me when I worked and she is the one that finally made me bite my pride and suggested what I should go do. I slipped my brown hair up out of my face and put my work uniform on.

I got Masons diaper bag packed and scooped him up and headed down the hall to Mrs. Taylor. I knocked on the door with my arms filled. The door open and she stood to the side and let me rush in. Where I placed Mason in his pack and play that I kept here for her. "How are you doing sweetheart" she said once I gave Mason his goodbye kisses and turned around. "I am doing okay" I forced a smile "I know this is scary but just think what it's going to do for you and Mason." "I am only doing this for mason, I don't need anything. I just need to know that he is okay and has what he needs" she sighed and "I know but you said that you guys were happ…" I cut her off. "No that's not what this is about, that is over. But, thank you again for watching him for me" I said walking over and giving her a hug. "I will come and get him right after work" "When are you calling him?" I pushed my purse up my shoulder higher and looked at her "I will do it on my break." She just nodded and I said my goodbyes and headed out for work at the diner.

Work was busy as always. I hated this job, but it was for mason. I was dealing with another biker making a pass at me when my boss told me I could go on break. I was so happy, excused myself from the customer and went out back and took the apron off. Happy to be on break until I realize that now it was time and I had to do this. I walked down the street to the payphone since I didn't have a cell phone, I couldn't really afford it.

I didn't want to do this. This was the last thing I wanted to do. I hadn't seen James in about a year; I really didn't want put the change in the pay phone and call him up. If his number is even the same anymore. But I had to, the little bundle that was my life back home was what had me changing my mind. I needed to do this for Mason.

You see I was James Maslow's girlfriend for two years. Yes, the James Maslow that is stealing the hearts of teens all over with his band Big Time Rush. I was there when he got the job; I was there when he and the guys had their first tour. I knew him very well. So when I found out that our careless nights had gotten me pregnant I had no choice but to leave. I couldn't mess with this career; he would always say how it was his life, and his favorite thing. I loved him so much, so I didn't want to ruin the one thing that he loved.

_"So what do you think about the future?" I asked James one night lying there cuddling. I had just gotten the confirmation from the hospital that I was indeed pregnant. It was my favorite part of the day when I could be there for him, to cuddle him, while he relaxed after a long day. "Well, I don't really know. I just know that I am living in the moment and right now you and my career are my favorite things and that's all I need. I am content." I giggled as I leaned up and kissed him. "You forgot fox" "oh, sorry and fox" he said with a smile. That smile did so much to me, and I was said knowing that soon that smile would be just a fading memory "You know I love you so much right?" he looked down at me a little confused but then brought his lips down to mine. Those lips always got me lost; even the thought of them could do that to me. "I love you too Lila" and with the that he flipped me over and hovered over me as he started to kiss down my body causing me to just watch him descend down my body looking him in the eyes biting my lip. Getting lost in each other, another one of my favorite moments of the day. That would be the last time that I would be with him in that way._

I don't know what James is doing now. I just know that he is still living his dream with his career that he loves so much. I don't have internet so I go by what people tell me they hear. I told myself I would keep an eye on him because I didn't want to deal with the heart ache of missing him. But I know that saying goodbye to him was needed for me and our soon to be child I would bring into this world.

I was surprised when he actually picked up. Hearing his voice after a year was a lot harder than I thought. I almost wanted to hang up, but when I thought about that smiley little boy back at home I knew I had to do this.

"Hey James, its Lila." The line was silent and I thought for a second that he had hung up. I looked down in went to hang up in disappointment when I heard him. "Oh, Lila! Hey. Wow. How have you been?" "I have been fine, um I know I am the last person that you want to talk to, but I was wondering if we could meet for coffee so that I could talk to you." "No no do worry, it's great to hear from you. Damn it's been a long time. But, yeah I would love to meet with you and have coffee." I let out a sigh of relief knowing that part one was completed "So what day would work for you?" I asked knowing that soon I would be seeing him again. "Well, um I guess I could meet you at that café that you loved so much..." he paused and yelled behind him "Kendall! We have the day off Saturday and not Sunday right?" "Okay so at the café on Saturday. Does that work for you?" "Yeah James, that works fine. Thank you and I will see you then..." there was a pause like we both didn't know what to say and thankfully James ended it "Yeah Lila no problem, it was great hearing from you… I can't wait for Saturday." "Same, I will see you then James, have a good day" and with that I hung up.

I can't believe that this was happening, I can't believe in less than a week I would be seeing James and ruining his life. It needed to be done, Mason needs the best in life and it's the best that I, alone can't provide for him working at a dinner. I don't know how this is going to go, but I know that I am going to be the bad guy. Something I am not looking forward to. I looked at my watch and realized that I needed to get back to work, and set my personal issues aside for now.

**James POV**

I couldn't believe it when I hung up the phone that Lila was the one that I had just talk to. I hadn't talk to her in little over a year. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth. I couldn't get a hold of her or anything. I asked everyone and they didn't know where she was. I was heartbroken when she left me. It was a day I would never forget.

_"I am sorry James, I just can't anymore" these words she said to me after she told me she was leaving me broke my heart. I didn't understand. We were so happy in love this didn't make sense. I was so confused when I came home to her sitting at the kitchen table and she told me she was moving out. All of her stuff was gone. She had done this all when I was at work._

_"Babe you know I love you so much, what did I do? What can I do to fix this? I can't lose you. I love you to damn much." I had tears in my eyes and so did she._

_"J-James I am sorry, I-I just c-cant... I just am not in love with you anymore." And I swore time stood still as my heart broke. "You don't mean that, you love me and I know it." I yelled as I walked over and pulled her to me. "Please don't leave me, I love you Lila so much" and she pushed me away "I am sorry James, I just, I have to go. I am sorry. Good bye James." And she kissed my cheek and left. I don't know how long a sat there staring at the door that she walked out of. Watching the woman that I wanted to make my wife, someday, walk out on me broke me._

It was Kendall that brought me back to the present "Dude, Hey, JAMES!" I looked up at him "Yeah sorry." "So that was Lila? Like the Lila?" he looked just as shocked as me and I looked and saw the guys were there also and they too looked shocked "Yeah we are meeting for coffee on Saturday." The guys just looked at each other and then back at me. "What?" James spat at them "Um, do you think that is a good idea James. I mean this girl broke you." Carlos said and Logan smacked his arm. "I think what he is trying to say is that we don't want you to get hurt again." "Guys, I am thankful that you are so worried but really it's just coffee. She just wants to talk to me… It will be fine. It will be nice to see what she has been up to." "What about Sam?" Kendal added. Sam was my current girlfriend that I had started dating a month ago. "It just coffee!"

Kendall just looked at me and shook his head "what Kendall, do you have something you would like to say?" I was getting annoyed. It was only coffee and I dying to see her, and see what she has been up to. Know if she has moved on and what not. Nothing is going to change. It's just catching up. I won't get hurt again, and I know that she wouldn't hurt me again. "All I am going to say is I think that this is a bad idea. She broke you James; she turned you into someone that I never want to see again. When she left you, it was hell for you. I just don't want you to get involved with that again." "Well, I am not getting involved! I am just having damn coffee" "Yeah what can just coffee hurt right?" Logan added giving me a smile. "Just watch out James, I don't want you to get hurt. If I have to be the bad guy to make sure that doesn't happen then I will" I walked over to Kendall "Kendork, thank you for being a protective friend, But I think this is going to be fine". We left it at that and got back to work. I couldn't wait to see her. This week couldn't end fast enough.

**Lila POV**

I locked up the diner door, pushing my hair out of my face and fixing it so it would stay out of my face. Today was such a long day. I couldn't wait to get home and cuddle with my little man. I made way back to my apartment building. I still couldn't believe that soon I would be seeing James again.

I knocked on Mrs. Taylor's door and she opened it with a smile. "Sweetheart how was work?" she said standing to the side giving me access to her apartment and I walked straight over to the pack and play and saw Mason sleeping. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He looked so peaceful.

"So how was it?" I knew she was going to ask me all about it. She deserved to know since it was her idea and she was the only person I could talk to anyways. "Well we are meeting Saturday for coffee and I will tell him then" she surprised me when she came over and gave me a hug and I relaxed into her hug. "You are such a good mother, just remember that. You are doing the right thing sweetheart" I pulled away and looked into her eyes with tears nodding in agreement "shhh, don't cry sweetheart. It will all work out".

Later that night after I had bathed and feed Mason, I was just sitting cross-legged on my bed with him lying down in front of me. He really was something else, I never loved anyone this much, except for James. "You know mommy is going to tell your daddy about you soon" I told him giving him a kiss on the forehead. He just looked up at me kicking his feet moving about; he had so much energy and was just learning that kicking his feet was the best thing. I laughed at him and scooped him up in my arms hugging him. "Mommy loves you so much; she is going to try anything to make sure you are okay." I kissed him and walked him into his nursery and laid him down for bed. Kissing his forehead "good night little man, sweet dreams".

I walked out and sat down at the small table and shuffled through the mail and opened all the bills and set them down in defeat and rested my head in my hands and fought off the tears that threatened to fall. "This will all work out Lila" I said to myself and I went and locked the door and crawled into my pullout and cried myself to sleep like many nights.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The News

Chapter 2

_**Breaking The News**_

It was Saturday already. This day came to fast; I woke up at 5am because Mason had decided that he didn't want to sleep anymore. I got up changed and fed him and then cuddled with him in my bed for a few hours. Playing with him is one of my favor things. His giggle just makes me happy.

I was going to be meeting James for coffee at 3pm. Mason went down for a nap at 11 which gave me time to get ready before he woke up and would have to take him over to Mrs. Taylors. I haven't been out with a guy at all since the last time James took me out. I know this wasn't anywhere near a date but I wanted to look nice. I never have a reason to. I took a bath so I could bring the baby monitor incase mason woke up. After my bath I decided on what to wear. I decided on my favorite jeans, a dressy shirt with a cardigan, and flats. I did light make up. By the time I was done it was time to take Mason over.

"So are you nervous" Mrs. Taylor had asked me as I walked in placing Mason in the swing. "Yeah, I just don't know what he is going to say." "It will all be fine, just wait and see" she said with a smile. She always says things so positive that sometimes it bugs me, but I need it right now. I only want a good outcome of this. To have James help with Mason will be great. I headed out the door saying my goodbyes, it was time.

I sat at the table picking at the Styrofoam cup that I was sipping waiting for James, I had his too. I hope he still got the same thing that he did a year ago. It was five minutes after three and I was getting nervous. What if he just said he would meet up with me to be less awkward on the phone and he really just didn't want to hurt my feelings? I sat there stressing when I heard the bell and turn towards the door and in walked James. He, he looked different. Not different in a bad way, but more grown. His hair was shorter and he had facial hair. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw me.

"Lila! How have you been! It's been so long. Sorry I am late." He said reaching to pull me into a hug. Hugging him was… nice. I missed him, but this wasn't about that. I needed to get this over with before I lost the nerve to tell him. "Yeah it has. I have been well. Don't worry I wasn't waiting for too long" I told him sitting down handing him the drink I got him. "I hope you don't mind, but I order for you. I hope you still take your coffee the same." He sat down and laughed "Yeah I do, I am surprised you remembered. I would have called you but I forgot to get your cell and when I looked at my phone history and it said you called from a payphone" He sat down and took a drink. "Oh yeah, I don't have a cell phone, just a house phone sorry I didn't give it to you". It was silent, so I went to say something else when he cut in "You look different, not in a bad way… just different." I tucked my hair behind my ear looking down. "Well it's been over a year." I told him and regretted as soon as I said it.

"Yeah, it has been over a year." He said looking at his cup, and I decided that I just need to just get this over with. "Actual see that's why I asked you to come here, because I needed to talk to you about why I left." He froze and the smile was gone. "You brought me here to tell me why you left me? You had to do this in person." I sighed and felt like I was going to be sick. "James… I... I left you a year ago, not because I didn't love you anymore like I told you but…" He made me nervous he was staring at me so intensely. "But?" he asked. "I left because something happened. Something that I felt like it was best, for me to just leave. Because the truth would have ruined everything … and..." "Don't tell me you cheated on me" he said quietly. I looked at him surprised "No James, I would never cheat on you…" "Then what could have possibly been worse than that." I just had to do this I couldn't hold it anymore. "James… I was pregnant." He went white, and his jaw dropped all I could do was look down. "The night before..." This was getting hard I was starting to choke up so I just kept looking at the table, I couldn't look at his face "… I had asked you what you wanted with the future and you said you had all you wanted now, so I knew that it would be best for you if I would just leave…I am sorry, I had Mason, a boy four months ago…your son" "I wish you had just cheated on me." I was shocked at this and looked up and saw that he had a disgusted look on his face towards me. "James..." "No Lila just stop talking…" I stopped talking, he was angry, "you are telling me that I have a son, and you thought instead of including me you would just make the decision for me and leave." "James I am sorry." "No this… this is unforgiveable... I am just shocked. So this is what you wanted to tell me... is that all" I knew he wanted to leave and I was about to let him but I had to get this over with. "I called you because I am struggling making ends meet and I wanted to ask for your help." "You are kidding me right..."

Tears were going to fall, he hated me. This was it he hated me and wanted nothing to do with me I had ruined this for mason. "You don't have to see him if you don't want, that's up to you, but I would like your support, I don't want to interfere with your career." "Fuck my career." I just stared at him; I just didn't know what to say. A few minutes passed and I decided it was best if I just leave. A tear fell so I looked at the ground as I stood up. "I am sorry, James I was so lost when I found out and I didn't want to ruin your life because I knew how much you loved your work… but I am sorry for calling I am just going to go" and turned away letting the tears flow and wiped them away as I head for the door.

I had made it out the door and I was down the street. That was a complete disaster, everything that could have gone wrong happened. I ruined this, what was I going to do now. I was walking when I heard my name call from behind me. When I turned I saw James running towards me, I just wanted to run and hide, I didn't want to hear him yell at me again. Even though I deserve it all. Once he reached me he said "So you said his name is Mason." I wiped my face and nodded "W-what does he look like?" I was shocked but I started digging in my bag "Um... hold on I h-have a picture" I got out my camera and showed him the picture I took the night before of mason smiling big at midnight wide awake. James took the camera in his hands and started looking threw them all. He started smile and I looked and saw he was looking at a picture of from when he was few days old. "He looks like you here" I smiled "Yeah well he is looking more and more like you every day." He frowned and looked at me "Can I meet him" I nodded instantly "Of course you can James… if you want." "Yeah I want to, and I will help you." I just nodded.

I was happy that he was willing to help. Overjoyed that he wanted to meet him. "I can give you the house phone if you want to set up a time to…" "Can I met him now." I was taken aback but I agreed "Yeah we just have to get him at my sitter." He just nodded "We can take my car." And with that I followed him to his car. Excited that he was going to do this and he was going to meet Mason.

We got to my apartment building and I had him follow me up to mine. I unlocked it and walked in, realizing that I didn't fold the laundry. "Um, sorry for the mess. I am going to go get him down the hall at his sitters, you can… um just sit on the couch or you can just look around." I walked out the door leaving James.

I knock on Mrs. Taylors and she let me in asking how it went. "It went okay; he's in my apartment right now." She looked at me surprised. "Yeah I know. He wants to meet Mason." I told her as I got his stuff together and got him. "Well he should be in a good mood; he woke up not too long ago from a nap. Good luck sweetheart, even though you won't need it. Who could not love this little man" she said causing me to smile as she kissed his cheek. I thanked her again and head off to my apartment. "Ready to meet your daddy little guy."

**James POV**

I had a son. I couldn't believe it. I had a son. I was so fucking pissed at Lila when she told me. But when I saw her upset and heard what she said. When she left I realize that I had always been so involved with work, and I didn't tell her I was content where I was in life. So a scared pregnant Lila would think that leaving was a good idea. I wasn't so pissed anymore at her, I am more upset at what I missed, and that I was not included in things. I knew that second that she told me she had called me because she wanted help. If she didn't she wouldn't of come. I also knew instantly that I would say yes. Money means so little, this was my son. I could tell that Lila asking me for this was hard. She had always been one that hated to ask for help.

I looked around her apartment waiting for her to get back. The place was rather small. The walls had picture of her and Mason. I went into the bed room and was a little confused because I only saw his stuff, and I looked around and didn't see another room. A one room apartment is a little small, but it is just them two so I guess that would work. I walked back into the living room and sat down at that little table. I looked and saw I bunch of mail that said "LAST NOTICE" on it. Frowning I set them down and decided to go sit on the couch. I guess raising a newborn and working takes a lot. No wonder she needs my help.

When I heard the door open I jumped right up and I didn't know if I should sit or... but I saw her with a baby carrier and a bag so I rushed over to take the bag from her hands. "Thank you" she said looking down, I smiled "No problem." "Um he just woke up from a nap so he should be happy." I just smiled at here. Unsure of what to do. I am not around kids all the time. Only at meet and greets and sometimes at work. She picked the baby carrier up and placed it on the table. I stood behind her as she snapped him out his seat. "Hey there little man, did you miss mommy today, I bet you did." It was weird seeing and hearing her interact with him. She picked him and cradled him in her arms, turning around. I came and stood beside her and leaned in towards his face sticking my finger out for him to grab. Babies like to grab things right. He took my finger and smiled, I couldn't believe it. This was my son.

"You can talk to him you know." Lila chuckled. I looked up at her and smile looking back down at Mason, "Hey there Mason, I am James…. Your daddy." Mason just looked up at me and started kicking his feet acting excited and giggled. My heart grew and tears came in to my eyes "He likes me" I said to Lila still playing with Mason.

"Do you want to hold him?" "Yeah of course" I step back "I will sit on the couch. I don't want to drop him." This cause Lila to laugh and she followed me to the couch. I sat down and she handed him to me and sat down next to me. He felt so perfect in my arms. I still couldn't believe that Lila and I had made this little guy "He little man, you are a giggly one aren't you." And he just kept moving all around. A tear escaped from my eye, I am a dad. I can't... I can't process this. I wiped the tear and started bounce him in my arms. Lila put her hand softly on my shoulder. "I am sorry James." I looked up at her and saw she had tears in her eyes too. "It's fine Lila. I'm happy, I mean I have a son" I said looking down and stroking his cheek. I looked back at her "I am just sad that I have missed so much." She just nodded and was quite.

I have missed so much of this that I knew I had to change this. I was going to be active role in his life. I just hope Lila wouldn't mind. I needed to tell the guys. Oh the guys, I hadn't thought about what they might think, but I am going to have to tell them because there is no way I will keep this a secret. I am a dad. I looked down at mason it had been an hour of Lila and I just sitting here talking while I held Mason, he had fallen asleep in my arms.

"I think I should put him in his crib." She said smiling and went to take him and I frowned "Can I do it?" I asked her and she smiled wide "Sure you can James." And got up and headed to his room and I followed looking down at him smiling as I slipped him into his crib and tucked the blanket around him. Leaning over and kissing his cheek as a tear slipped from my eye and I stood there watching. Lila came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "He will be okay you don't need to watch him sleep" I laughed and followed her out to the living room wiping my eyes. "No, I am just trying to still process this you know." She looked down "I am sorry James, I didn't know. I was confused and" I cut her off "Lila I said its fine. I get it, I am not happy about it but I get it okay." She just nodded and kept looking down.

We stood there for a while and I decided to ask her what I have been wanting to since I first held Mason. "So do you just want me to give you a check every week or can I like see him also." And looked at me shocked "James you can see him whenever, now that I know you want to be a part of his life, you can see him whenever." I smiled at this as I stood up. "I guess I should be going I have a lot to tell the guys" she looked worried. "It's okay that I tell the guys right?" she just nodded and I saw a tear go down her cheek. I rushed over to her "Hey why are you crying?" I said as I took her into my arms. She pulled away and just looked up at me "It's a happy tear, I thought you might want to keep it a secret." I frowned how she could think that. "No, I want the whole world to know that I have an amazing son." She smiled and we were interrupted by my phone. I picked it up and answered it.

"Well that was Kendall; we need to go into the studio. But can I call you later." She frowned "I can give you my house phone; I don't have a cell phone anymore." She gave me her number and I walked out the door telling her I would call her later. I just wanted to get to the studio and tell the guys about Mason and everything. I wonder how they are going to take it.

I got to the studio and was sitting on the couch going through twitter waiting for the guys to show up. Carlos was the first to show up and going on and on about a Sydney and I couldn't focus I was too busy thinking about Mason.

Finally after twenty minutes of waiting Kendall and Logan showed up together. "Finally you guys are here!" I yelled at them. "Hey hey now you don't think that all this" Logan said making motions to his body "just comes from rolling out of bed" earning a laughing fit from carols. I just looked down "Guys I have to tell you about the coffee date with Lila. Carlos and Logan got all excited and jumped on the couch sitting in front of me waiting to hear all the details while Kendall just frowned and sat down. "I thought it wasn't a date James, what about Sam?"

Shoot, did I say date. "Well you know what I mean; I know it wasn't a date." "Okay whatever you say." "Kendall come on just let me tell you what I have to say." I was getting frustrated if I didn't get it out now I was going to get too nervous to tell them. Kendall didn't stop though "No James, don't bother. We know what you are going to tell us." "No you don't just let me speak for a minute" "You are going to tell us who hot Lila looks and how you missed her and she missed you and blah blah blah" Logan and Carlos just sat there looking back and forth between Kendall and James. "See you are so wrong, I am not getting back together with Lila, and I am already with Sam. Kendall just shut up for a second" "Come on Kendall let's just hear what he has to say, go ahead James what is the big news" Logan said smiling.

Here is goes, tell them that I am dad, that they are uncles. Man I couldn't believe that I was going this right now. I had a big smile on my face and said "So the coffee date with Lila was great and we talked and she told me why she wanted to see me and I went back to her place..." "James you didn't" "Kendall just wait, and guys Lila told me she has a kid and his name is Mason." They were all shocked "No way!" "Damn she is definitely a MILF." Logan and Carlos kept saying things along those lines Kendall however spoke "So what does that have to do with you James." I just smiled excited and got out my phone and held out the picture I took of mason. "Guys Mason is my son, he's mine… I am a dad…"


End file.
